


The Love Adjuster

by merryghoul



Series: The Lost Girls [1]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earlier draft of The Lost Girls.  The sexual method and several of the words were changed between this and The Lost Girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Adjuster

 "Vanessa, can I come in?"  Georgina Sparks was in the doorway of Vanessa Abrams's dorm room doorway.  She had a tote bag on her left shoulder, the type people carried their groceries from Whole Foods in.

"Sure, Georgina.  What's wrong?"

Georgina came into Vanessa's room and shut the door.  She grabbed Vanessa's hand; the two of them sat on Vanessa's bed.

"I'm having trouble with this one passage from _The Prince_ for my world literature class.  Can you help me?"

"What are you having trouble with?...."

Instead of The Prince, Georgina pulled out a bottle of Slippery Stuff.

"That's not The Prince, Georgina."

"Oh.  I...guess I took the wrong bag with me while I was trying to get to your place."

"Can you go back and get the book?"

"I'd rather not.  Blair left a really big sock on the doorknob and she doesn't want us in our room, if you know what I mean."

"Oh."

"You wanna talk about some films?"

"Sure!"  Vanessa sat up on the bed.  "My favorite film is Berlin Alexanderplatz.  It's not really a flm, though.  It's a 14-part miniseries about...."

"I don't want to hear about some stuffy movie with a German name.  Tell me something fun.  Tell me about...your favorite porn film."

"My favorite porn film?"

Georgina nodded.  "This is just between friends." She put her hand on Vanessa's inner thigh.

Vanessa took a deep breath.  "You've probably never heard of this before, but it's a film called _Superfreak._  I watched it when I was backpacking with Scott in Europe while he was asleep."

"Uh-huh.  What's _Superfreak_ about?"

"The spirit of Rick James jumps inside girls' bodies and makes them do freaky things."

"Like what?"

"There's this scene where this woman squirts water all over another woman's cunt.  Then she gives the girl head."

Georgina started to massage Vanessa's thigh.  Vanessa stared at Georgina.  "Georgina, what are you doing?"

Georgina gave Vanessa a cheesy smile.   "Just trying to bond as friends."  She took her hand off Vanessa's thigh.  "Okay.  Since we're friends, what would happen if..."  Georgina grabbed Vanessa's wrist.  "If the spirit of Rick James was inside of me?"

Vanessa laughed.  "You'd probably order me around and tell me what to do or you'd burn me with a crack pipe."

Georgina grabbed Vanessa's arm and twisted it behind her back.  She pushed her head into the pillows on her bed.  Georgina lifted Vanessa's ass up in the air.

"Turn your head sideways," Georgina purred.  

Vanessa did as she was told.  

Georgina leaned in as close as she could to Vanessa's ear.  She kissed her cheek.  "I know this is going fast, but you're doing a good job!  Keep your body like that, just for me, okay?  I won't be able to give you my surprise if you don't!" Georgina pushed back Vanessa's dress and began rubbing her stomach, circling her belly button with her middle finger.  "Have you ever wanted to be a porn star, Vanessa?"  

No answer.

"You know sometimes in porn you're not attracted to the people they tell you to fuck?  I can tell that you like me."  Georgina continued to rub Vanessa's belly.  "You'd be a convincing porn star, wouldn't you?  You'd have chemistry with everyone you fuck with.  I could talk about your skinny little waist and your tight little ass and you wouldn't complain one bit when I fuck you."  Georgina started to rub Vanessa's back, slowly inching towards her ass with each back rub.  Vanessa began to shiver.  "I'm so glad you didn't wear panties today, Vanessa...hold on."

Georgina reached in her bag and pulled out a black latex glove.  She put it on her right hand, her left leg holding Vanessa in place.  She attempted to her index finger inside Vanessa's pussy.  "No...not there yet.  I can't make you a porn star if you can't get ready for me, Vanessa.  I'll just have to stroke your soft skin until you can get wet for me."  

Georgina stroked Vanessa's back, ass, stomach and legs, reaching out every so often to check if she was wet enough for Georgina's finger to slide inside.  Finally Georgina's finger was able to penetrate Vanessa's pussy without resistance.  She took it back out.  

Vanessa gasped.  "What are you doing?"  

Georgina put lube on the glove.  She stuck one finger inside Vanessa and circled it inside her pussy.  "Does that feel good?"

Vanessa moaned.

"Should I put another finger up there?"

"Uh-huh."

Georgina asked to put more fingers inside Vanessa's pussy until Vanessa was stretched out and Georgina's hand made a duck bill inside of Vanessa.  Georgina sniffed the air.  "I think I can smell you.  You really like this, don't you?"

"Yes," Vanessa moaned.

"You're almost ready to be a porn star.  I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk.  You like that?"

All Vanessa could do was moan.  She could think straight, not with Georgina's hand up her pussy.

Georgina slowly moved her hand up Vanessa's pussy, her hand curling with every inch.  Finally Georgina was able to make a fist.  


Georgina held the first still inside of Vanessa's body until Vanessa started pushing against Georgina's fist.  "Fuck me, Georgina.  Make me a porn star.  I'm ready."

Georgina moved her fist back and forth slowly inside Vanessa's body as Vanessa started thrashing with pleasure.  She was yelling her appreciation loudly; she couldn't help herself.  Her smell, the fist inside of her, the porn star talk--it was all driving her mad, and all she wanted to do was fuck and make the pleasure last as long as she could.  

Suddenly Blair opened up the door.  Vanessa saw Blair but she couldn't say anything as she was getting close to coming.  

"Hi Blair!"  Georgina waved at Blair with her free hand.

Blair shut the door.  "Eww, Abrams.  First Humphrey has sex with Georgina, now you.  You two deserve to be together at the bottom of the barrel after this stunt.  And I guess I'm stuck here after you two are finished.  That's what I get for not checking the numbers on the doors in the dorm before I open them."

Vanessa screamed as she came.  Georgina  slowly took out her hand.  Once it was out, she slapped Vanessa's ass, still spasming from her orgasm, and quickly threw the glove covered in Vanessa's juices onto Blair's dress.  The glove hit the dress.  

"Eww!  You do know that is a $3000 Oscar de la Renta dress you just ruined, right?"

"And I don't care, because you're staying here with me and finishing the job I started."

"And what if I don't finish the job I started?"

"You see that cell phone over there?  I forward that to Chuck, Scott and Gossip Girl and your social life with Chuck and NYU will change in a minute."


End file.
